Talk:SasuSaku/@comment-177.177.135.49-20130210221501
So, I'm a huge Sasusaku fan since the beggining, like first episode... I also read the manga and everything. For some reason, I got the feeling that Kishimoto wanted to make people like them together since they were so close on Naruto Classic... Not just because he obviously care for her (because on his way, he cared for Naruto too), but because he trusted her, and also had something more close to a peaceful relationship with her... Like the time he was cursed and he trusted her not to tell Naruto and the others, and when he was in pain he holded her hand, when he had the curse mark and was like evil and she hugged him he didn't said something like "so close, stay away" or "you're annoying", no! He stopped it. He saw her tears. And when he was in the darkness already, thinking about going out of the village, he said to her "I'm not going to stop my ambition even if you enter in my way, Sakura". Even her. What he meant? Okay, even if people think it's just something friendly, he didn't say that to Naruto, guys! Naruto was his paw, his mate and his rival... If he wanted to talk about friendship on a phrase like that he would probably repeat it to Naruto. And when he said "thank you" for her, it was different then what he said to Naruto, even tho he apperantly cared more for the friendship with Naruto... I'm not blind either, I can say that Naruto Shippuuden was completely different, compairing to the Classic. Kishimoto showed so much of NaruSaku, including in the first episode... She blushed and thought: he is different, he is stronger... He grew up. And then there's the others beggining episodes which Yamato said something like "Sakura may feel something more powerful than a friendship with Naruto". Agreed. She may, even I only could see them like brother and sister, I gotta admit that sometimes she acts a bit more than just a sister of him. But she never stopped loving Sasuke, and she isn't a fangirl neither. Well, I love Naruto (the anime, I mean), and I love the elenc of it, but I think Kishimoto made one deffect on the manga/anime: girls are useless there, they just serve to cry and love someone... If you see, most of them love someone and cry constantly, and even the strongests are weak close to the male characters... I think Kishimoto just didn't really care about the love between a couple, because this is a anime directionated to boys, and most of this public don't really like love, they just want to see the war, the battles... So he didn't invest so much in the women. The only women I could say he really invested in were Tsunade and for some reason she is the only one who didn't love someone (well, she loved that white-hair guy but he was dead a long time ago '-').